doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alan Kanaan
Argentina |pais_interprete = |estado = Activo |demo = }} David - Hilda.png|David en Hilda, su personaje mas conocido. Asav_Uncharted_4.jpg|Asav en Uncharted 4: A Thief's End y Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. May_2033562b.jpg|James May en Top Gear. Hazel (TUA).jpg|Hazel en The Umbrella Academy. Season_nine_luke.png|Luke en The Walking Dead. LVDLE-Ernesto.png|Ernesto Leal en La venganza de los ex. Tylerrrr.jpg|Tyler en Big Mouth. Alan Kanaan es un actor de doblaje argentino. Se inició en el doblaje a principios del año 2013. Filmografía Películas * Heretiks (El convento) - Carcelero (Julian Gillard) (2019) * Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) * Miss Bala: Sin piedad (2019) - Jefe Saucedo (Damián Alcázar) / Voces adicionales * El caballero y su pistola - Detective Gene Dentler (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) (2018) 2ª versión * El transportador recargado - Voces adicionales * Abuelo encubierto - Abuelo Bruce * Peligro en el río Misisipi - Phil (Terence Rosemore) (2017) * Girlfriends Day - Cantinero Patrik * A Heavy Heart - Relator de pelea * El Santo (2016) - Voces adicionales * Mark - Voces adicionales * The Double - Dr. Jaccob * Primavera "Spring" - Voces adicionales * 3D Bugs - Voces adicionales * The evil in us - Voces adicionales * Massage from a king - Voces adicionales * Speech and debate - Voces adicionales * Sbornia - Relator de Futbol * Zanjeer - Voces adicionales * Guardianes (2017) - Varios * Otras Películas animadas * Juguetes y mascotas - Flash (2017) Series de televisión * Z4 - Voces adicionales (2019 - Presente) * Rescate en el norte - Voces adicionales (2019 - Presente) * La venganza de los ex - Ernesto Leal * Top Gear (Reino Unido) - James May * Black Mirror - Ches (Temp. 3, epi. 2) * The Walking Dead - Joey / Luke * Quien da más (2do doblaje) - Danny * Chatarras de oro - Dave * Monstruo se busca - Cyril Chauquet * Secretos bajo tierra - Rob Nelson * Emprendedores de Cleveland - Jhonaton Soldier * Are you the one Brasil - Rafael * Cat Fish Brasil - Ricardo * Mente Homicida - Relato * Gas Monkey - Tony Cano * Game of Thromes - Voces adicionales (Comerciales) * Carreras Prohibidas - Daddy Dave * Super Autos - Clark Brent * Descubre como - Daniel Gilbert * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Varios * Mas que amigos- Alex * Halcyon - Varios * MTV's Bugging Out - Voces adicionales Series turcas * Lobo - Voces adicionales (2018) * Masum - Voces Adicionales (2018) Series animadas * Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Profesor Kupkakke * Hilda - David / Niño (epis. 2) * Big Mouth - Caleb / Tyler Películas de anime *Yo-Kai Watch, La película 2 ¡El gran rey Enma y las 5 historias, Nya! - Aristocán (Daikichi Hakata) Videojuegos Usman Ally * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Asav * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Asav Documentales * Planeta Mutante - Narrador * Leyenda de un Rey - Narrador * Frontera Australia - Narrador * Espias del cielo - Narrador * Junk Food Kids - Narrador Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010